<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Need to Talk by SecurityBreach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752260">We Need to Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach'>SecurityBreach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Frostiron Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is under fire and Loki comes to his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Frostiron Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unexpected blast, illuminated by a flash of light, had a powerful impact on Tony Stark’s armour: an unknown intruder had compromised Iron Man’s defences in a way he’d never thought possible.</p><p>He was falling and it felt like the end until he sensed an air bubble around him, saving him from rapidly losing height.</p><p>Tony watched as Loki, master sorcerer, habitual nuisance, and former supervillain, silently left his hiding place.</p><p>Landing softly, Tony ignored his team’s help offers.</p><p><em>W</em><em>e need to talk</em><em>,</em> he thought, wondering what the Norse trickster would say on learning that Tony reciprocated his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading my drabble! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>